


Kinktober: TWST Edition

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Smut, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feminization, Figging, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: Here we go again! I was hit with the impulse to do a bunch of out-of-season Kinktobers for various fandoms, and this is one of them. OwO It's my first time playing around with TWST fic, so let's make this fun! Thirty-one chapters of utter filth are to come, and it's all request-based. I'm a mean,meanauthor, so pain and suffering are to come! And... I only write Dom!Reader~Enjoy, comment, and send requests!
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 121





	1. Kinks, Rules, and Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Info stuff incoming! This is my first time writing for TWST, so bear with me, please. Lots of smut is coming, and the meaner the better! Rules and kinks are below, and all of this is requests, so send in whatever you wanna see me write! o3o I'll be listing my tumblrs below, so y'all can see more content there too. Let's have fun with this!! 
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com
> 
> invertedphantasmagoria.tumblr.com

**RULES**

• No canon/canon ships. This is a reader-insert zone. 

• One request per comment. Multiple requests from one person are fine and good, but please separate them so each is in its own comment.

• Dom!Reader only. I just... don’t want to write the reader character as subby. It’s not my thing. We’re all sadists and tops here.

• I won’t do every request. I have the feeling I’m going to get a lot of them, so I’m warning in advance that I’ll only be picking thirty-one. I’ll try to be varied with characters, though. 

• To request, comment with up to two prompts from the list, a character of your choice, and any other details you’d like included. 

• I’ll write for any of the main student characters, minus Ortho. No teachers. When it comes to ages... imagine whatever you’re comfortable with. I’m not picky, so request whatever you want. 

• My only trigger worth mentioning is pregnancy. Breeding kink is fine, but no actual pregnancy, please. 

• Other than that,  _ go wild.  _ Send the most fucked-up stuff you can think of, and I’ll love writing it!

• Request Aus if you’d like! I  _ love  _ Aus, especially mean ones, so I’ll enjoy new ideas greatly. 

• Comment! Give me lots of feedback! It makes me write more. 

**KINK LIST**

Housewife/husband || Pegging || Collar and Leash

A/B/O || Emetophilia || Predicament Bondage

Size Difference || Thigh Riding || Corsets 

Mirror Sex || Mind Control || Body Modification

Exhibitionism || Mutual Masturbation || Outdoor Sex

Stalking || Blood Play || Chastity

Animal Hybrids/Kemonomimi || Begging || Fuck or Die

Aphrodisiacs || Double Penetration || Sensory Deprivation

Lingerie || Servitude || Yandere/Possessive Sex 

Non-Con || Strip-Tease || Corporal Punishment

Spanking || Gun Play || Sadism/Masochism

Humiliation || Figging || Somnophilia

Pet Play || Sounding || Lactation

Aftercare || Shibari || Tentacles

Dry Humping || Cockwarming || Xenophilia

Crossdressing || Fucking Machine || Fleshlight

Praise Kink || Prostate Massage || Gagging

Master/Slave || Upskirt || Dub-con/Coerced Sex

Mindbreak || Milking || Tickling

Nipple Play || Phone Sex || Genderswap

Orgasm Delay/Denial || Authority Kink || Anal Sex

Fingering || Against a Wall || Feminization

Dacryphilia || Recording/Filming || Uniforms

Public Humiliation || First Time || Soft Domming

Stuck in a Wall || Breeding Kink || Angry/Hate Sex

Amputation || Marking || Seduction

Vibrators || Knife Play || Body Worship

Overstimulation || Blackmail || Caught Masturbating

Formal Wear || Blindfolding || Scent Kink

Medical Kink || Ballbusting || Bathing/Washing

Omorashi || Handcuffs || Breathplay


	2. Vil (Figging + Humiliation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're starting this one off with something fun. XD I'm going to note from the very beginning that I hate Vil. _So much._ I'm going to bully the life out of this awful boy because I both adore him and want to see his stupid pretty face cry. Also worth noting is that the "pony" comment is because what's basically figging (but known as gingering) is a thing done to show horses sometimes. So yeah. I used that just to be mean to Vil! >3> Thank you so much to the person who requested this!
> 
> "Maybe figging and humiliation for vil?"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

Vil doesn’t think that he’s ever been this uncomfortable at a modeling photo shoot in his life. Everything  _ should  _ be fine. He’s dressed perfectly. His makeup is flawless. The people in charge love him, just as they should. But Vil is, for once, struggling to keep his cool in the face of a very big problem. 

That problem being the horrible, burning, too-big thing in his ass. 

You might actually be a demon. Shortly before Vil’s show, you’d gone to the trouble of bending him over a vanity in his own dressing room, working his ass open with two fingers and not enough lube, and inserting the  _ thing  _ with a promise that he’ll have to work extra hard today. At first, he’d protested, but it soon became clear that you were going to get your way. So Vil had grit his teeth and resigned himself to having one more challenge. 

That was before it started burning. Whatever you’d put inside of him, rough and organic-feeling,  _ burned.  _ Every step and involuntary clench of his body only made the fiery sting worse, and by now, Vil is almost at the edge of his composure. The feeling peaked around thirty minutes in, but by now, it’s finally starting to ebb. Now he’ll just have to deal with the size of it. 

“Excuse me, can I borrow Vil for a second?” Your honey-sweet voice cuts through Vil’s thoughts. He’s in a break between sessions, and of course,  _ of course,  _ you’d take this chance to do something awful all over again. 

He opens his mouth to protest, but the man in charge okays your request before Vil can say anything. You’re grabbing his arm with an innocent smile and dragging your dear boyfriend away before anyone can say anything about it-- and before Vil can properly get out of it. 

Back in his dressing room, he knows that nothing good is coming. It never does with you. And resisting only makes you do worse things to him. 

“Bend over,” you chirp, “and pants down. I need to replace the... y’know. I bet it’s starting to wear off already.” You sound  _ way  _ too happy. 

“I will not--” Before Vil can say much, you’re forcing him down. 

Once again, Vil grits his teeth. He wants to fight this more than anything, but thinking of what you’d be willing to do to his modeling shoot if he ruins your fun is enough to make him keep his mouth shut. 

You get his pants and underwear down. Your fingers immediately go to the thing stuffed inside of him, giving it a couple of light tugs that aren’t enough to dislodge it-- just make it tug unpleasantly at his still-stinging insides. Vil hisses out a breath. The motion draws a whole new wave of burning pain from the object, and that’s before you start slowly pulling it out of his hole.  _ That  _ just hurts. Vil’s nails scrape against the hard surface of his vanity. He can hear you laughing lightly as you toy with the thing. 

Finally, it’s out. Vil shivers as his hole squeezes uselessly around nothing. All of him inside still hurts. But you did say  _ replace.  _

“Aww, lookie... you’re so stretched,” you giggle as you shove two fingers inside of him. Vil bites back a noise at the sudden, dry sting of your fingers invading his body without warning. He’s barely slicked at all; just the juices of whatever you had inside of him wetting where your fingers press in. 

“ _ Stop that, _ ” he tries to hiss. Unfortunately, his voice comes out more shaky and miserable than angry or commanding. “I need to get back to the set. Leave me alone already. I’ve had enough of this game!”

“But I haven’t,” you say bluntly. “And you haven’t been filled up again yet, so I can’t let you go back. It’s as simple as that, pretty boy.”

As you talk, you take the opportunity to grind your fingers rough and dry against his prostate. Vil jolts at the sudden stimulation, but  _ refuses  _ to make any kind of noise. He doesn’t want to give you the satisfaction. 

Soon, your fingers withdraw... and something else presses at his hole. It’s another rough, organic thing. Just the tip of it against him is making the awful burning triple. Vil barely manages not to gasp. You slowly work the thing inside of him, slicked by its own agonizing juices. He can only imagine your smile as you watch his ass clench around the object and his hips uselessly try to twitch away from the pain. It’s beyond humiliating. 

“There we go!” you laugh when the thing is fully in. “You’ll be the best pony in show now. Go on, stand up. This’ll keep some spring in your step, I think. And oooh, you’re squeezing around it so nicely... that greedy ass probably wishes it was something bigger. What do you think?”

Vil stands up.  _ Not  _ because he’s obeying you. He needs to get out of here and get back to his photoshoot before anyone starts getting nosy. But looking you in the eye when he turns around... Vil can suddenly feel his face  _ burn.  _ Something about your self-satisfied, predatory expression sends a chill right down his spine. His ass clenches around the thing inside of him against his will, which just makes another awful shock of pain tear through him. You watch the slight wince he gives with nothing short of proud amusement. 

“Go on. I thought you wanted to get back to your show.” You raise an eyebrow. It’s a challenge. “The great Vil can keep it together, right?”

“Of course,” he snaps. “Don’t you dare interrupt me again.”

He fixes his pants and turns to leave the dressing room,  _ forcing  _ himself to walk normally despite both the size and the burn of the thing holding his ass open. It presses against his walls horribly, but he can’t let it show. You’ll do something awful if he tries to take it out, so getting through his photoshoot like this is the only option he has. He just has to do it. 

“Have fun~” you mock from behind him. “I’ll replace it again in another hour, just to make sure it stays fresh. Don’t let anyone know!”

Vil ignores the very  _ different  _ spike of heat that runs through him. 


	3. Riddle (Feminization)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So life went to shit and it's been a while. XD I'm still working though, so yaaaayyy~ At least I got another chapter done! This one doesn't have anything actually sexual in it, but it's one of the super fun and super fetish-y ones that I deeply enjoy writing. Riddle is Reader's cute little dress-up doll and I love it. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> "id love feminization for riddle akdnskndbsnsn"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

You have to say that Riddle looks good in a dress. Of course, he probably doesn’t agree with you on that matter. 

The torture instrument of choice is short-sleeved, lolita-style, and about as pink as it gets. It has a white, bib-type collar, ruffles around the skirt’s hem, a bow at the waist, and lace covering it all. The ends of the ruffles brush just a little above his knees, but the skirt and petticoat under it are fluffy enough that too quick of a twirl could easily upset things. 

In short, it’s adorable. And Riddle does  _ not  _ look happy about that. 

You stand behind him while he perches, back ruler-straight, in the chair in front of your vanity. The mirror in front of him means that he’s forced to stare at his own reflection. The fluffy skirt lays in a poof around his legs, and his hands are folded in his lap in a way best described as “proper”.

For now, you’re just running a brush through his hair. It’s shorter than you’d like for a moment like this but better than using a wig... and it could pass for a girl’s bob-cut anyway. Riddle’s eyes keep following your face, probably trying to read what you’re thinking of doing next. You catch his gaze every so often, and every time, just  _ smile.  _ The lack of words just makes everything tenser, in a way. Riddle is clearly on edge. You take an opportunity to let your fingers brush, whisper-light, against his nape. 

After a few minutes of that, you set the brush down. You take a tube of shiny, tinting lip gloss off of the vanity and twist the cap off. Riddle stares wordlessly, but his face is slowly turning more and more pink. 

“Hold still,” you say. Riddle looks away. You squeeze a bit of the rose-colored tint out onto your finger, then bring it to his lips.

Riddle’s mouth is already a cute, bitten shade of pink. He barely needs the gloss, but who are you to turn up a good opportunity? You trace his lower lip with your index finger, feeling the warm give of his skin and the barest edge of the soft inside of his mouth. And you take  _ plenty  _ of time to make sure it’s applied correctly. As he sits, Riddle squeezes his eyes shut. 

When you’re done, you bring your hand down under his chin. You tilt his head up a bit, forcing him to make eye contact with his reflection. 

“Look at that. Your lips are so pink and soft. You’re adorable, Riddle. I think you make a better girl than a boy... I should keep you like this for a while.” With a little laugh, you stroke your thumb over his cheek. 

“St-Stop it...” Riddle mumbles at last. He sounds somewhere between frustrated and painfully embarrassed as he catches himself stutter. 

“Oh? Don’t you like it?” That comment is half-mocking. “You do so well as a girl, though. Here I thought you’d  _ like  _ that you can follow the rules so well. Behave yourself while I’m still being nice.” With a smile, you lean forward and brush part of his bangs out of his face tenderly. 

Riddle glares at the floor and holds still. His face is getting closer and closer to ‘tomato’, but he keeps his mouth shut and doesn’t talk back. 

For a while, you just fuss over the front of the dress, adjusting bows and ruffles, smoothing wrinkles, and straightening the sleeves. This gives Riddle a few moments to calm down... at which point you  _ politely  _ ask him to stand up for you so you can get a better look at his dress. 

And Riddle obeys. He’s barefoot (you haven’t bothered with getting proper shoes yet) and without his heels, he’s even smaller compared to you than usual. The poofiness of the dress makes him seem even more petite. 

“There we go... now, do a twirl for me?” 

It’s a request at the same time that it’s not. Riddle bites his lip, smearing the gloss a little bit, but obediently spins around, leaving his skirt fluffing out in the air. You get a glimpse of both the petticoat underneath and the small, short bloomers that you provided as undergarments. And, of course, Riddle looks more humiliated than ever when he’s done. His face has progressed another two shades of red, and his hands are squeezed in fists. 

“C-Can this be over now...?” he asks. It’s polite enough that you can’t really complain, but aw, poor thing. He just doesn’t understand how much fun you’re having treating the proud little  _ dorm leader  _ like your personal dress-up doll. And yes, he sounds irritated, but you can push it. 

“Nope. Why should it be over? You’re doing so well, darling. See, there are  _ rules  _ to being a good girl, and you’re already following them just right. You have the grace, the cuteness... it’s like you were made for this.”

Riddle grimaces in response. Because you’re  _ really  _ having fun now, you step right into his space. Your hand goes first to the dip of his back, the down over the curve of his rear, covered by the layers of ruffles and fluff, then down farther. You dip your fingers under the hem of the dress and trace them just high enough up his thigh to be uncomfortable.

“Don’t get so c-close,” he hisses... but knows better than to try to pull away from you. Embarrassed, furious, but still remembering his place. 

“I could keep you like this for a while, you know. And there are  _ plenty  _ more things we could do. You’re so cute like this that I almost never want to let you go back,” you grin. “And what would everyone think? Their proud dorm leader, turned into a sweet little  _ girl  _ and looking so pretty? I don’t think you’d want anyone to know, hm?”

A flash of fury sparks through Riddle’s gray eyes. The contrast of his boyish, angry expression and the pink fluff still surrounding him is too perfect. Spreading pictures of this would be fun and all, but you also want to keep his cuteness all to yourself. You really could draw this out for a while, just to see how far you could press before he breaks. 


	4. Idia (A/B/O + Praise Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, yay~ >:3c This one was also super fun! Idia is a cute Omega baby who's ALSO a whiny little brat. He's growing on me. Researching him while I wrote this really made him grow on me. XD I will also note that Reader is an Alpha, and in my A/B/O stuff, everyone, regardless of sex or dynamic, has the "both parts" option. So yep, Reader can absolutely fuck Idia, regardless of what gender you imagine them as~ 
> 
> "AHHHH Idia w/ ABO and praise please <33"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

Idia isn’t exactly a cute Omega. He’s pretty, sure, but he’s got a whiny mouth and a bad attitude that can really get on your nerves. Honestly, you like him best when he’s so fucked-out that he can’t complain about anything. 

And when in Heat, Idia quickly turns into a mess. Since he builds his own toys, he’s done  _ okay  _ on his own— as in, before you. But, of course, no toy can ever stand in for a real Alpha’s knot. Idia is still a needy mess for you when biology takes over, no matter how fussy he wants to be about it. 

This time, you find him in his room, curled up in bed, hidden under a good couple of layers of blankets, and shaking hard. You don’t have to guess that it’s some homemade toy that’s making him tremble like that. As you quietly come up behind him, Idia is so absorbed in his Heat and need that he doesn’t notice. He’s so out of it that you probably could have barged right in and he wouldn’t have realized it until he smelled you up close. 

“What are you doing?” you ask in time with a hand on his shoulder. 

Idia promptly lets out a very undignified sound. One of his hands slaps over his mouth, and he shakes harder in a way that, yep, he just came. 

“Ah—! G-Get out!” he squawks, promptly curling in on himself into a tight little ball of shame. Even though Idia pulls the blankets in closer, you’re also pretty sure that, this close, you can hear something vibrating. 

And you  _ both  _ know he doesn’t want you to leave. 

“Get out? Really, Omega? You want me to go away?” Laughing a bit, you decide to do something sort of mean. Oh well. He’ll be thanking you in a few minutes because of it. So you grab the blankets suddenly enough that Idia doesn’t have time to respond and  _ yank  _ them off of him. 

And yep, your Omega is bare and curled in on himself. His skinny body is tucked in close around something that’s  _ definitely  _ vibrating. Idia makes a humiliated shriek when the blankets are yanked away. He’s hiding his face within an instant and once again whining at you to get out and leave him alone. But even as he says it, his toes curl and his hips twitch forward. 

“You were thinking of me, hm?” you say teasingly, as you sit down on the bed. Idia makes a miserable noise and tries to squirm away from you. All it does is make him yelp and whimper when it jostles the toy. “It’s okay. I’m happy you were. My Omega looks so  _ cute  _ like this. I bet that’s why you came right away, isn’t it? You wanted your Alpha here to give you the real thing.” As you talk, you let your hand wander to his side. You trace a slow path from Idia’s ribcage down to his hips and feel him shudder as you do. 

“Sh-Shut up...” he mumbles, then promptly tacks on some muttered comment about how a scene like this is just too embarrassing. His voice is weak and shaky, but obviously thick with arousal and open need.

You respond by slipping your hand between his legs. 

Idia’s cock twitches enough to brush against your wrist at the same time that your fingers find the stretched, open rim of his cunt. The toy inside of him is a thick one with a knot that you can feel... and that he’s halfway shoved inside of himself. It’s still slightly vibrating. Idia whimpers again. 

“You made this one, right?” you ask as you give it a little nudge. 

“Y-Yeah...” Idia mumbles. His thighs jolt as his body tries to rock into your touch. He can surely smell you and  _ your  _ arousal right now too. 

“It looks like it’s working. I think you’ve made a stain on the bed.”

“Stop that—!” Idia whines from pure embarrassment. “Y-You’re bullying m-me...” With his hands still over his face, he tries to curl in on himself a little more. His legs squeeze around your wrist, and nope, you’re not having any of that. You want to  _ see  _ what’s going on here.

So you roll him over. Weakened by his Heat as he is, Idia moves with you with nothing but a protesting yelp and his body tensing up all over. Once on his back, his thighs instinctively spread. His hole steadily clenches down on the toy like it wants to hold it in desperately... or wants the real thing. You catch sight of Idia’s embarrassed face— wide-eyed, flushed red, and on the verge of tears— and decide that you should be a little softer. 

“There we go... That’s better. Now I can see my pretty Omega. It looks like you did a good job on the toy. I think you’re about to come again, aren’t you?” You grip the base of the toy and give it a light, rocking thrust, tugging it against the relentless grip of his body. “I’m here now. I’m glad you were patient, so let me take care of you myself.”

The wicked grin that accompanies that statement is enough to make a moan escape Idia— who’d apparently been fighting to hold in his noises up until that point. It also causes a new, wet drip of slick to leave him. 

And yeah, he’s soaked. He’s probably already come a couple of times if the sheer amount of slick is any clue. Poor thing must have been waiting for you for ages. With Idia flushing at the praise and looking everywhere but at you, you slowly drag the toy almost all the way out of his needy hole. 

Idia has to bite down on his hand to stifle the sounds that want to leave him. He keeps muttering, muffled, about how embarrassing this is and how you’re being mean to him, but a quick comment of how  _ perfect  _ he looks Heated-up and ready for you shuts him up quickly. The toy vibrates against your fingers as you fuck him with it at a comfortable, leisurely pace and watch as Idia slowly grows more desperate— his biology winning out. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart?” you ask. “Since you’ve been so good.” You punctuate that by running your cool fingers up the underside of his straining, leaking cock, which twitches at your touch. 

“Please...” Idia whines, so embarrassed the word barely comes out.


End file.
